


Without the Usual Cost of Labor [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Kid Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/434407">Without the Usual Cost of Labor</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/vain_glorious/pseuds/vain_glorious">vain_glorious</a>. </p><p>"Someone just reported to SHIELD that whatever was stolen produced “viable offspring,” and we’re hoping that doesn’t mean what we think it does,” Bruce says, evidently deciding to take over for Tony after only one masturbation joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without the Usual Cost of Labor [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vain_glorious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vain_glorious/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Without the Usual Cost of Labor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/434407) by [vain_glorious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vain_glorious/pseuds/vain_glorious). 



  
  
Coverart by: [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)   


mp3, Length: 41:45 minutes  
Download [here](https://www.box.com/s/vmuxofyvjy2vq3hn6ejp) (as a .rar file) or [here](https://www.box.com/s/qviss98q8zuu81wj2mye) to stream/download as an mp3. 

Update 2/3/13: This is also now hosted at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/without-usual-cost-of-labor). Box.com, the file hosting site I'm currently using has a limited amount of bandwidth for sharing, so if you ever find that you're having trouble downloading/streaming from there, I would recommend using this link. 

Enjoy!!

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted podfic! And it was a joy to record although you can imagine the amount of giggling involved in the process. Among the raw footage was at least 4 minutes of my cackling and failing to get through the "Princess America" section. :P Feel free to drop me a comment if you need me to convert and upload a different audio format or if you're having trouble extracting the mp3 out of the .rar file.


End file.
